


Wanting.

by fannish_bunni



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-11
Updated: 2011-07-11
Packaged: 2017-10-21 06:09:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/221801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fannish_bunni/pseuds/fannish_bunni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Although it may appear to the outside observer that Percy is content with his work and his ordered life, this isn't actually the case. Percy wants lots of things. Most of which – if not all - he can't have. So he carries on in his ordered routine. But that doesn't stop him wanting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wanting.

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place during DH and before Percy is reunited with his family.

Although it may appear to the outside observer that Percy is content with his work and his ordered life, this isn't actually the case. Percy wants lots of things. Most of which – if not all - he can't have. So he carries on in his ordered routine. But that doesn't stop him wanting.

He wants a hug from his Mum. He wants to go home for tea and find she's cooked his favourite Shepherd's Pie with Apple Crumble for pudding and have her hug him hello and ask about his day. He wants to be in his old room getting annoyed that she's cleaned it and moved his paperwork when he asked her not to. He wants to be at home again.

Percy wants his Dad to be proud of him. He wants that quiet smile and the pat on the back that means a job well done. He wants to be invited out to the pub to meet his Dad's work mates, because he's so proud of his son that he wants them all to meet him. He wants his Dad to bend his ear with endless stories about his job and questions about muggles that Percy doesn't really know the answer to. He wants to be worthy.

He wants to be annoyed by his siblings. He wants to be surrounded by that noise and energy. He wants to hear that pounding of footsteps down the stairs that seem to rattle the floorboards. He wants there to never be any chocolate biscuits left. He wants to be argued with, teased, and made fun of. He wants to be accepted.

Percy wants to know that Penny is safe and well. That she's in hiding with her family somewhere. Safe. Safe and well and happy and healthy. He wants to be free from fear.

He wants to be best friends with Oliver again. The easy way they used to be just after they left Hogwarts. He wants to go watch him play Quidditch and be able to say hello afterwards, not go home alone and replay Oliver's part in the match over and over in his head. He wants to be able to share a pint with him and laugh with him over one of Oliver's awful jokes. No one else could make him laugh like that. He wants to feel Oliver's arm casually looped over his shoulder and relax into that warm touch, the way he never could relax with anyone else. He wants more than the friendship they had before. Percy wants to feel Oliver's naked body against his. Wants to taste him, touch him, and be with him always. He wants to be loved.

But Percy knows that he can't have any of those things. Maybe he doesn't deserve any of those things. So he works hard, and tries to want that instead.  



End file.
